The Truth Revealed
by lordMD2000
Summary: inspired by dw77's 'Bugged'. A mysterious boy appears before Kallen offering to give her the answers she wants and claiming to be an accomplice of lelouch before the meeting with the UFN will she take his offer?. this story will be a lelouch/kallen cuz I am fan of this pairing. Rated T for now but this may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, so this is lordmd2000's first fanfic and I have no previous writing experience so please go easy.

This story starts the night before Lelouch's meeting with the UFN, it is also pure Kalulu so sorry to disappoint you CClulu fans.

Word guide:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

_ Stressed out words or sarcastically said words_

Enjoy

R&amp;R

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners

Chapter1: The offer

Kallen was laying lazily on her bed in her quarters aboard the Ikaruga with her Black Knights uniform on thinking about Zero. So many has happened to the image of the masked messiah that was built in her mind since she first saw the guy;

First there was the fact that Lelouch was Zero that in itself was a great shock, that her great leader was in fact nothing more than a Britannian _student_, ofcourse she had known that Zero wasn't Japanese, all the Black Knights from her brother's resistance cell knew ever since the meeting with the Kyoto group where Taizo Kirihara have stated it, but the shock was that he was a student, her classmate nonetheless, ofcourse she had suspected the kid ever since the day after the Shinjuku incident but her suspicion was diverted away when Zero called her in the showers while Lelouch was over there standing right in front of her, but then she came to know from CC that it was nothing but a tape recording.

And then there was his geass power; the power of the king or whatever CC told her, the power to bend one's will to your own, the power of absolute obedience, the power to turn someone into a slave just by looking them into the eye and telling them to be slave.

She had doubted that it was true in the beginning ofcourse after all she wasn't someone to believe in magic, but then when she thought about it everything started to make sense the impossible missions and the miracles; Orange incident, the hotel jacking, general Ktase's death even princess massacre could have been the work of this unholy power. Then doubt began to settle upon here; 'did he use his geass on me as well to make me follow him?' was the question she kept asking herself, she'd also asked the witch for an answer and she told her that he did interrogate her with geass carelessly after the Shinjuku incident before he knew of his one-time-geass-per-person limitation which explained his commanding attitude towards her on that day but still she couldn't take the witch's word for it so she had to verify for herself and she did when she asked after he regained his memory and what she got was the same answer the witch gave her ofcourse he could be lying, then again if he did use his geass on her in any other way to make her follow him she wouldn't even have had questioned him in the first place so she decided not to push the topic any further, after all Japan is in need of Zero.

And recently there was the Black Knights betrayal of him on the Ikaruga after prince Schniezel have brainwashed them with his lies. But what angered and confused her the most was Lelouch's reaction to their betrayal; he admitted it, that he was using Japan that they were nothing but pawns in his game, that _she_ was nothing but pawn in his game, and to think she had started to develop feelings for him. What confused her however was what he said before they were about to execute him; he had asked her to keep living on, but why would he? If she was nothing but a pawn to him this entire time, was he just lying when he called her a pawn? Was it a lie to keep her safe from him? Not doom her to the same end he would meet in any case Kallen had to find out herself or else she wouldn't be able to move on.

Kallen was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocking from here door but before she could answer however the door opened and inside stepped a boy, no older than she was if not younger, dark skin, brown eyes, black hair, he was scrawny….. very scrawny and he wore an Ashford academy uniform 'a student?, what is a student doing aboard the Ikaruga?' she questioned however before she could voice any of her thoughts the boy spoke.

"Hi there Miss Kozuki it is a pleasure to meet you, how have you been?" said the boy

"I am fine thank you but who are you? Furthermore what is a student such as yourself doing here aboard a military ship?" she asked trying not to sound angry at the boy after all he intruded on her in _her_ room, and it was very late in the night too.

"I am ….." he trailed off "okay I can't give you my name and as for your second question I don't see anyone complaining about _your_ presence here, sweet ride by the way"

"Okay what do you want with me Mr. nameless"

"What, just like that no "come inside", a cup of tea, a snack you know being a member of the noble Stadtfeld family one would think you would know how to treat a guest" he replied very calmly and in a mocking tone.

"Okay first off I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me with that name second off I am _really _not in the mood for an intruder's idiocy right now _especially _ a student so if you would please state your business here and be gone"

"Well I am here to make you an offer" he replied

"Okay so what are you her to offer?" she asked

"I am her to offer you the answers you very much desire"

This picked Kallen's interest 'answers?' Kallen thought curiously "wait what answers are you talking about"

"Answers about your leader, LULU, your beloved knight in shining armor…" he paused for a moment seemingly considering something "…or strategist in black armor in our case since he leaves all of the fighting to you, or at least he used to"

It took Kallen one full second to process what was his offer "what do you mean" was her only reply as she straightened herself up now seemingly more interested.

"What do I mean?" the boy questioned mockingly before he brought his hands together up to his chest and wearing what seemed to be a determined expression on his face then he replied with the best girlish voice he could muster "I need an answer Lelouch, what am I to you?" he said dramatically with fake crocodile tears in his eyes before continuing with the mocking act " if I could stay with you I would but I need an answer" the boy finished and returned to his previous stance clearly satisfied then he replied with an evil mocking smirk on his face " that is what I mean"

Kallen stared wide-eyed, blushing while gritting her teeth, that brat just recited to her what she told Lelouch before the Black knights betrayed him and she just realized how embarrassing it was but that wasn't the issue how did he know what she said at that time?, he didn't seem Black Knight so he couldn't have been one of the knightmare pilots that cornered her back then and he didn't seem Britannian so he couldn't have been with prince Schniezel and none of those have even heard her back then so how could he know?

Apparently the confusion was so clear on Kallen's face because he decided to answer her questions although it wasn't much of an answer "listen it doesn't matter how I know what matters is that I am willing to offer you the answer to the question you desire"

All the earlier questions forgotten another one more important to her crept to her mind "why should I believe anything you say when you don't even want to tell me your name?"

"Oh I won't tell you a thing, Lelouch himself will" once he was done talking he took out a small rectangular box from his pocket and threw at Kallen which she caught with ease.

"Now I understand that you requested to be the one to escort _his majesty_ during tomorrow's meeting" the boy started "if you decide to take me up on my offer place this on him and leave the rest to me"

At this Kallen was interested in what was in the box so she decided to open it and check the contents. When she looked in the box she saw a small listening device. It was at that moment that realization hit her…..

"You mean…" Kallen started to question before he cut her off

"Yes, you are going to place that bug on his majesty and after the meeting you can listen as I interrogate him for you"

"And why will he answer you?"

"Well I am his accomplice just like CC the only difference is that I joined the game a little bit later than she did" answered the boy

"But why don't _you _place it" questioned Kallen

"_You_ are the one who wants answers so in case you go back on your word you can always throw it away" he said

"But how am _I _supposed to get it on him" Kallen questioned again

This time a devilish grin found its place across his face before he started "a woman has her ways dear Miss Kozuki you should know that" after he uttered those words he vanished through the door leaving Kallen to fully grasp what he just said and blush like a tomato.

She tried to chase him but when she got out the hallway was empty and without a soul in sight.

She stood there holding the box in hand and thinking about what the mystery boy told her and his offer to interrogate Lelouch.

To Be Continued…

So this is chapter one people hope you liked it please read and review also remember this is my first fanfic so please don't be so harsh I your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so hello people chapter two is up and I thank all of you for your reviews and follows.**

**I've also noticed in the replies that most of you assume that this mysterious student is trouble; I wanted to tell you that he isn't completely trouble, not until chapter 5 or 6 antway.**

**I would like to tell you that this ff will be a once every two weeks update, Thursdays.**

**I would also like to apologies for the late update since school has been hitting me hard with exams, granted they're not that hard but they have been simultaneous. **

**Word guide:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts or speech inside speech'

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

(scene change)

_ Stressed out words or sarcastically said words_

**Disclaimer: code geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R**

Chapter 2: Invasion &amp; Revelation

Kallen stood at attention in front of the Ashford Academy gates waiting patiently for Lelouch or rather _his majesty emperor Lelouch _to escort him to the gymnasium for the meeting with the UFN, the one which will decide the fate of the world. The academy has been emptied and all classes cancelled for the meeting, after all a meeting between the two greatest forces in the world in order to negotiate for attaining peace is much more important than any exam or classes.

The gymnasium has been rearranged and modified to be in a good shape to host the leaders of the world, the entire school has also been fitted with cameras and snipers, Black Knights soldiers swarmed the school all this was just in case emperor Lelouch attempted anything funny with his Geass.

Kallen had asked to be the one to escort him to the meeting safely, it was a good chance to get her answers that she so much desired out of him and she was determined to get them whether Lelouch approved or not. She had sincerely hoped he would answer her with the truth. There was the plan that the mysterious boy had suggested however she couldn't trust him and also didn't want to trick Lelouch like that.

Crowds awaited their hero and savior, the man who reformed the Britannian empire into a something better for everyone. Milly was also within the school grounds not as a student or even an Ashford but a news reporter who will cover the meeting.

"We are coming to you from Ashford Academy the site chosen by his majesty Lelouch emperor of Britannia, it is her that the UFN will debate whether to allow the Britannian empire to become a member" announced the young Ashford news reporter.

High into the sky three Britannian jets could be seen flying towards the school grounds "it's the emperor's personal transport" exclaimed Milly as everyone from the spectators gasped at the arrival of their hero. "Lelouch is it really you" said the young reporter completely lost in thought before remembering that she was on air and returning to her working mood "I am sorry, emperor Lelouch has just landed inside the school grounds".

There he was the former vice-president of the student council and current emperor of the holy Britannian Empire walking out of his private jet and towards Kallen, his former ace who will be his escort to the meeting.

Striding confidently through the school park phrases like "it's Lelouch the emperor of justice" and " oh it's his majesty emperor Lelouch" could be heard among the crowds surrounding the school with extreme admiration towards the hero of the masses.

Suddenly a lone call towards his majesty erupted from the crowds "**LELOUCH**" screamed a blue-headed student who was currently atop the school fences trying desperately to get past the only barrier separating him from his former best friend "I need to know the truth Lelouch, why didn't you tell me who you were?" asked the poor boy before getting grabbed from the fence and away from his friend by the Black Knight guards despite his protest and claims to be this man's friend.

Lelouch just ignored the spectacle and continued forward after all this is for the best, he wouldn't acknowledge the boy as his friend after all he was scheming to become the devil itself.

Finally reaching his destination standing in front of Kallen prideful like the Britannian emperor he is. After a moment of silence Kallen decided to speak first "Lelouch tell me wh-" before being cut off by Lelouch himself "nice to meet you, you are Captain Kallen Kozuki the leader of the Black Knights are you not?"

Catching his hint that they cannot discuss something like this here she decided to play along "that's right, I am here to escort you safely to the conference"

"Fine do you mind if we take the long way around? I am feeling a bit anxious about this, a little walk might be helpful" came his reply

'I see Lelouch, thank you this way we can talk freely' thought Kallen before replying dutifully with a simple "I understand"

(The Ikaruga Bridge)

Ohgi was worried and had doubts about Lelouch…. No about Zero's intentions "can we really trust him? What if he uses his Geass on the guards" asked the Japanese man, his dark skinned lover beside him.

"He can't the guards are all wearing visors and the entire school is monitored with surveillance cameras" assured him Xianglin

Chiba stood next to Todou with the others simply worried about the red-haired girl who was currently escorting the emperor alone.

(Ashford Academy, clubhouse)

Once they were at the entrance's staircase Lelouch decided to be the first to speak "nostalgic isn't it?" said the emperor as he followed behind the girl who was once his classmate and bodyguard.

"I am grateful for what you did" started Kallen "I know that if it weren't for you I would have had ended my life back in the Shinjuku ghetto, the Black Knights would never have existed at all, I was glad, proud and honored to be needed by our masked leader Zero" she paused for a while before continuing again.

"But when I learned _you_ were Zero I didn't understand at all, even so the man I saw fighting against Britannia, now you have joined forces with Suzaku, what are you really trying to do?" she asked as she began to climb the stairs of the clubhouse with Lelouch a short distance behind her.

"Do you want personal power, to be above everyone else or is this just a game to you?, during the Black Rebellion Ohgi told me to guard you with my life, he told me that you could make my brothers dream come true"

Not receiving an answer she turned around and confronted him with the real question she wanted to ask "Lelouch after everything we have been through what do I _mean_ to you? on the day you left the Ikaruga you told me 'Kallen you have to live'" still no response was received so she did something she had wished to do for some time and had hoped would get this boy in front of her to respond to her, she went down and kissed him.

What she felt was not what she have had hopes for, it was like kissing a lifeless statue, a dead body, he wasn't kissing her back, was he rejecting her, denying her?. 'I see then Lelouch, I am sorry, I had hoped not to use this but you will answer me whether you want to or not' thought the red-headed Black Knight sadly to herself as she placed the bug that the boy had handed her on the emperor's fancy collar as she broke the kiss.

"I see, goodbye then Lelouch" said a very sad and heartbroken Kallen as she stepped away, the fact that there was still a chance he was lying to her and that she would get the answers she wanted from that plan still made no change to her feelings.

Remembering that there were more important things at hand now she said the last thing she had to say to him "the supreme council will meet in the gymnasium".

And with that she started ascending the stairs leaving the emperor still frozen in place. She stopped as she heard him say something "so it _is_ goodbye then Kallen"

Hearing those words she continued onward with her way out of the clubhouse to witness the meeting

(Outside of the Ashford Academy)

Once Kallen was outside of the clubhouse she made her way to where the giant broadcasting screen was 'at least if he joins the UFN we will be on the same side, which might give me another chance' thought the heartbroken soldier as she arrived in front of the giant screen on the outside of the academy's building to see that the meeting has already started

(The gymnasium aka meeting room of the UFN)

"Chairman Kaguya Sumergi of the UFN supreme council, I desire that the holy Britannian Empire participate in the UFN" declared the young emperor

'Master Zero' mused Kaguya confused about her former leader true intentions but continued nonetheless with the meeting since he isn't Zero here, right now he is the Britannian emperor and it isn't known to the public that Zero is the Britannian emperor "do you understand that participation is dependent upon a two third majority vote?"

"Of course that's the democratic way of doing things right?" replied the emperor with a smirk on his face as if he had expected such a question

"Yes, that's right" affirmed the young chairwoman as she pressed a button placed on the stand in front of her causing walls to arise from all around the emperor causing an uproar.

"This is rather discourteous don't you think" asked one of the representatives to no one in particular

"It was former emperor Charles that committed all those crimes, wasn't it?" replied another representative

'Geass-countermeasures huh? Well now it's clear that only Kaguya and the core members of the Black Knights now about Geass' thought the emperor dryly before being snapped out of his thoughts as the chairwoman appeared on one of the screens in front of him.

"Now what are you really trying to do here treasures emperor Lelouch?" asked Kaguya venomously

"I am surprised at you isn't the new Britannia a better country for the entire world?" asked Lelouch

"That remains to be seen, UFN resolutions are always determined by majority vote" answered him Xingke as he popped out on one of the other screens his voice not showing any emotion

"Voting rights are apportioned according to each member nation's population" said Todou as he popped up on another screen

"The Chinese Federation has been broken up" started Xingke "so the nation with the largest population in the world now"

"Is Britannia" completed Ohgi as he too popped up on another screen

"If we allow Britannia to join the UFN today" started Xianglin "you will have more than half the votes emperor Lelouch" completed Hong Gu

"In short if we vote in your favor you would usurp our power and take control of the UFN" summarized Kaguya

"What's your response emperor Lelouch?" asked Ohgi as he lost patience with the boy's silence

"Break up your empire, let your territory secede from Britannia or limit your total votes to 20%, those are your options" stated Xingke

"Chairman Kaguya I have one question that I would like to ask you" replied Lelouch seemingly not fazed by any of their claims

"You may do so" replied Kaguya

"What trait is most important for governing the world?" asked the emperor

And without hesitation at all what so ever the young girl spoke the answer "it's pride, the pride of self governance"

At that the emperor smiled faintly and spoke up "you speak with wisdom lady Kaguya, however I would submit a different answer"

"Oh and what would that answer be?" replied the chairman of the UFN intrigued as to what _his_ answer would be

"The will to destroy" said Lelouch his smile now turning into a smirk that would make the devil itself cringe

"Destroy" repeated the chairman wide-eyed and slightly surprised at his answer

"Destroy the world, and even oneself" completed the emperor as he raised one hand pointing towards the ceiling

Everyone in the room was completely dumbfounded at the emperors answer and wondered about what his action meant. It wasn't long however before the answer came to them flying through the ceiling of the room as the Lancelot Albion pointing its guns at the representatives.

"I will not allow this affront to his majesty" said Suzaku through the Lancelot's speakers

(The Ikaruga bridge)

"Where the hell were our perimeter guards?" asked Todou completely furious that they couldn't stop such an obvious attack

"Sorry sir he launched suddenly from under water" replied a Black Knight soldier

"Deploy to Ashford Academy we need to save lady Kaguya" said Minami starting to panic

"The Britannian forces have started to move" screamed Minase as everyone was completely panicking right now

"What's that" asked Xingke not wanting to believe the bad news

"They're crossing from international waters into Japanese territory"

"He's caught us off guard" stated Todou

"Meeting with the UFN and then choosing the school as the sight all of this was nothing but a decoy" completed Xingke realizing their mistake

"If that's true then he's betrayed the trust of the entire world" said Ohgi completely shocked.

"You heard him, he was never interested in joining the UFN" replied Xianglin angrily

"In other word his goal is a pure dictatorship" summarized Rakshata her pipe still in hand as she lay on her couch

"He abolished the older aristocracy yet he still continues to call himself emperor" said Todou

"Zero is.. no, Lelouch is now the enemy of the entire world" said Xingke

(Outside the Ashford Academy)

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N was ascending from its underground _parking_ along with a squadron of Akatsukies with their pilots inside.

(The Guren's cockpit)

"Retreat, get out of there Kozuki" urged Xingke over the communication screen

"Negative I'm taking Lelouch down; this Guren is the only unit that can go up against the Lancelot" replied Kallen

"If you fight her you'll be putting everyone's lives at risk, there are leaders from every nation on earth" stated Xingke

"But the empress is also in grave danger" reasoned Kallen trying to convince him to let her fight knowing that he has a soft spot for the empress

"I know that Kallen, but the enemy is Lelouch; he won't hesitate to kill everyone around him"

And with that the communication was shut down. Kallen slammed her fist at the side of the cockpit 'damn it, why couldn't you just join peacefully even if there were problems between us at least we weren't gonna be enemies like this, or you could've at least answered me, why Lelouch?'.

But then she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard ringing and felt vibration in her pocket, realizing that it was her phone she reached to check the caller ID 'who could it be now' when she finally flipped it open she saw it as an unknown number which surprised her, her phone number was known only among the Black Knights inner circle anyone else contacted her on her Guren's communication.

Wanting to know who this is she answered "Hello, this is Captain Kozuki speaking, who is this?"

"Well, helllooo there, how have you been doing _captain_?" came a cheerful and annoying voice as her reply, and it was a very familiar one, she hadn't heard it too often, in fact she had heard it only once but she still recognized it all the same 'it's him that annoying brat from yesterday'

"**You**?" replied Kallen slightly confused "what do you want?, and how do you know my number"

"Yes me, I just wanted to know if you've accepted my offer" replied the boy

Feeling a bit hesitant at first and a little guilty she answered nonetheless "yes, I did I've placed _it_ on him, now how did you get this number"

"I just guessed it" replied the boy obviously trying to taunt her

"Sure you did, are you always _this_ annoying?" asked Kallen

"Maybe" said the boy and at that Kallen growled seething with annoyance "oh relax, I know a lot of stuff I shouldn't know about, and as for your answers just put on your earphones, take the rest of the day off and enjoy"

"This had better not be a trap or I'll…." She tried to threaten

" Oh please I would know better than to pull off a trap on someone like _you,_ I am not at all eager to know what it feels like to be Suzaku on the battlefield "

"Say, why are you doing this, why are you helping me? What do you want in return?"

"I want nothing in return for my services I am only doing this because I think it isn't fair that he kept the truth from you, ….well that and it is going to be fun to see the look on his face when he finds out that you were listening on us, bye now"

With that he hung up leaving Kallen to call the number that called her again only to find it out of server.

She shut the phone and put it in her pocket and was about to leave the Guren when she saw something weird at her screens, there he was, Lelouch walking out of the conference room with his guards behind him taking the representatives hostage to his private jet, what was weird however was that Lelouch seemed furious and in a hurry 'but what could possibly get him this mad, didn't his plan succeed' thought Kallen to herself deciding that she didn't want to miss anymore of what might have happened to Lelouch she shut of her Guren however she remained in the cockpit and pulled out the earphones that were connected to that bug 'well Lelouch lets see what I truly mean to you'.

To be continued…..

**A/N: so how was it this is chapter 2 people hope you enjoyed it **

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people chapter three is up. **

**I apologies for the delay, I know I said the chapter will be released on Thursday but I couldn't finish it before now.**

**Word guide:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts or speech inside speech'

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

(scene change)

_ Stressed out words or sarcastically said words_

**Disclaimer: code geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter3: The mask finally falls**

(The emperor's personal jet)

The doors to the main room aboard the royal Britannian jet flew open and in them walked a very furious and angry Lelouch with C.C following behind him, chees-kun in hand and her face stoic not showing any clear emotion as usual.

One would wonder why the emperor of the holy Britannian empire and recently the sole ruler of the entire world would be in such a foul mood, the answer was so simple, in fact it was very simple that it could be explained in only one word; **Schniezel.**

The older prince had attacked, but that wasn't why Lelouch was upset, in fact he expected it, what he didn't expect however was that he would attack so soon, he also didn't expect that he would fire a **F.L.I.E.J.A warhead **at Pendragon city making it vanish in a matter of mere seconds.

Lelouch made his way to one of the only two chairs that occupied the room while C.C made her way to the other one, the screen then flashed to life as it displayed a transmission from Suzaku in his Lancelot Albion cockpit.

"Lelouch it's just as you guessed" said the Japanese knight of zero

"Yes I had no doubt that the F.L.I. warheads were there. The sky fortress Damocles was developed by the Toromo agency in Cambodia; it is a perfect base for the F.L.I.E.J.A"

Suddenly a small bar with the Britannian flag on it appeared at the bottom of the screen signaling that he was receiving a transmission on the imperial private channel.

"The only one that would know the imperial private channel is…" said C.C thinking of the only man alive that would know of this channel.

Lelouch scowled knowing who the caller is as he pressed a button from the many on his armrest to allow the transmission at that a n image flared and overtook the screen throwing Suzaku's window to the bottom of the screen. It was an image of the reason behind all Lelouch's troubles; it was Schniezel.

"Do you enjoy forcing others to submit to your will, Lelouch?" asked Schniezel.

"What do you want?" all but spat Lelouch

"I've gathered all the F.L.I.E.J.A warheads, they're deployed to the Damocles" informed them the blonde prince, although from the way he talked it sounded more of a threat than a statement.

"You're prepared to attack the Britannian emperor"

"I am afraid that's a moot point since I don't recognize you as the emperor. Lelouch" answered Schniezel

"I see, I suppose you think that you are best suited to rule" concluded Lelouch with a little bit of mockery in his voice

"No you are mistaken there is another who is destined for the throne" replied Schniezel completely surprising Lelouch "the one who is truly best suited to rule Britannia is right here" completed the el Britannia prince finishing his statement as he gestured to someone at his side.

The camera moved to where Schniezel's hand pointed to show a young girl no older than 15 years, with sandy brown hair and closed eyes sitting on a wheelchair.

It was a familiar face a very familiar and dear one to all of the three people who were currently conversing with Schniezel, it was the face of the little sister Lelouch had done all this for, the one he loved and protected, the one he thought would never see again but in his dreams, the one he thought he'd permanently lost; it was Nunnally.

Eyes widened in disbelief, even C.C was surprised. And then the camera zoomed out to view three more people two to Nunnally's side and one to Schniezel's. There stood a woman in a red and white attire with deep dark purple hair and a sword strapped to her waist, it was their eldest sister, the one referred to as the witch of Britannia; Cornelia Li Britannia right next to Nunnally. And next to Cornelia stood Zero's previous head of the media and propaganda department, a deranged man with dim blonde hair which he tied into single ponytail; Deithard Reid. Next to Schniezel stood his right hand man an earl with long chocolate hair, Schniezel's best and dearest friend and soldier and the one most loyal to him; Kanon Maldini.

"Listen well Lelouch, and Suzaku I declare you are my enemies from now on" said Nunnally with a determined look on her face.

"Nunnally, it's you, you are alive" said Lelouch eyes wide in disbelieve that his sister was still alive and well.

"Yes thanks to our brother Schniezel"

"Schniezel" said Lelouch

"Nunnally, do you understand what Schniezel has done?" asked Suzaku in hopes of getting her to turn on Schniezel.

"Yes, he attacked the capital Pendragon with a F.L.I.E.J.A warhead" said Nunnally calmly as if she didn't care at all about the entire city that was destroyed by her brother.

"**If you know about that then why?" **questioned Suzaku angrily at her actions only for her to cut him off with a question of her own "do you think that using Geass on people is better? Both you and big brother have been lying to me from the very beginning haven't you?, you've kept the truth from me all this time, but now I know everything" she paused momentarily "Lelouch you were Zero all along weren't you?" she asked which shocked Lelouch at her knowing this fact "why tell me were you doing it for my sake?, because if you were that means" and before she could utter another word a light, evil chuckle came from Lelouch "for your sake?" said the boy emperor his voice full of mockery "I see my little sister is as presumptuous as ever, you think it's just natural for people to help you all the time out of sympathy and pity?, it's so easy to criticize others while you keep your own hands unsoiled. you are the quintessence of the privileged aristocrats that I have rejected" he said very perfectly playing the role of the villainous older brother that he would have fooled anyone, anyone other than Suzaku and C.C who both knew how much it pained him and tore him apart say such a thing to Nunnally.

"You….. No" said a very heartbroken Nunnally unable to process what her kind, loving older brother had just accused her of being.

"I do this for no one's sake, it is for me, for my sake that I choose to take the world in my hand" said Lelouch through narrowed eyes "if you choose to oppose me by allying yourself with Schniezel then I will crush you without mercy and without regret" at that he shut the transmission off before she could say anything else, for if she did he would no longer be able to keep his mask on.

Moments of silence passed as no one dared talk after what happened in the room before Lelouch decided to stand up and silently made his way to his private room aboard the Avalon. Apparently they have landed in the Avalon's hanger during his _eventful_ _chat_ with his sister.

(Ikaruga hanger: Guren's cockpit)

Kallen couldn't believe what she had just heard through the bug, she had been listening in on Lelouch's chat with Nunnally and even though she heard it she still couldn't believe it.

'Nunnally's alive? But how did she survive the F.L.I.E.J.A explosion? And how could Lelouch say such a thing to her?' were the thoughts storming her mind, she hadn't known how Lelouch acted towards Nunnally but from the stories the girl had told her while she was in Britannian custody and how Lelouch prioritized her in his planning considering that he would have deployed an entire military fleet to rescue her from her captivity she pretty much conclude that he loved his little sister insanely, 'but if so, how could he do such a thing?'

She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as she heard the hissing voice of an opening door through her earphones, apparently Lelouch has reached his destination.

"Weeeellcooome, back guys. It seems the plan was a success from what I saw on the T.V. Lelou is now the ruler and enemy of the entire world" came the very cheery voice of the mysterious boy "so to celebrate how about some cake" completed the boy completely cheerful and ignorant to what had just happened on the jet.

"C.C, why didn't you find out about Nunnally?" came the very angry and sad voice of Lelouch completely ignoring the young boy offer of some cake. 'Wait what? But why would he be angry? Didn't he say that her opposition to him meant nothing and that he would crush Schniezel's forces all the same?' thought Kallen as she listened, but then an idea clicked in her mind 'wait could it be? No there is no way. In any case I will just have to listen and find out for myself'

"I am certainly not a god, I can only read people if they are connected to the power of Geass" came C.C very calm and steady reply.

"So does that mean you don't want cake?" questioned the boy with a tint of disappointment in his voice, it seems he loves the bakery. And then the loud voice of a plate shattering on the floor filled her ears; it seems someone answered his question most likely Suzaku.

"My caaaaaakkkeee, how could you do that, do you know how hard it is to bake one of those" came the sad and extremely devastated voice of the young boy and she could have sworn she heard some sobs.

"Tch Schniezel, you knew but you kept the truth from me all this time just so you could play this card at the right moment" continued Lelouch without paying any mind to the fool child in the room "still the way that you shuffled the deck was more than artful, it was remarkable and effective" said Lelouch between pained pants.

"**Lelouch" **came Suzaku's strict voice " our strategic objective is unchanged, we can't stop this just because we found out that Nunnally is still alive **or the Zero Requiem will have NO MEANING**" said Suzaku almost shouting the last part.

"Remember your promise" said the Japanese boy almost hatefully.

"Suzaku" came C.C worried voice it seems that they weren't just arguing and that C.C was trying to get them apart.

"Zero Requiem what's that" asked Kallen to no one in particular, after all she was the only one in the cockpit 'promise? It seems that pretty boy and Lelouch aren't as chummy as they show the world, it's just business then huh?' thought Kallen to herself.

There was absolute silence in the room for once more other than the voice of a broom scrubbing against the carpeted floor and then suddenly came the boy's voice, it wasn't as cheerful as before but it was cheerful considering the gloomy atmosphere that didn't need any voices to be transmitted to Kallen "okay all done and cleaned up, so do you want cake or not? And this time just tell me if you don't instead of throwing it to the floor like your knight did"

It was a full moment before the emperor replied "who baked it?" asked the emperor

"It wasn't Cecil if that what you're asking" said the boy

"It is, if that's the case give me a slice" said Lelouch too depressed that his voice seemed like that of a corpse.

"Lucky for you I had them bake three flavors in the kitchen before you arrived, but since we regretfully are missing the vanilla flavor, courtesy of Suzaku you have caramel and chocolate to choose of" said the boy back to his partying mood.

"I'll have a slice of chocolate" said the emperor

"Sure one slice of chocolate coming right up, so do you mind telling me what's got all three of you in such a foul mood" said the boy as Kallen assumed was cutting the cake since she could hear metal hitting a plate.

There another depressing moment of silence before the emperor answered "It's Nunnally she's alive…. And Schniezel is" before Lelouch could continue the boy spoke up "and Schniezel has been feeding her lies to turn her against you, well they aren't practically lies but they aren't the entire truth. And now he made her declare war against you" said the boy precise and without a mistake as if he was there when it happened.

"**Wait you knew about this**" cried Lelouch

"Eh, had a hunch" simply stated the boy

"**And you didn't tell me**!"

"Tell you, _sure, _because you wouldn't have had kicked me out of your throne room for wasting your time with nonsense such as a hunch telling me not to report to you any information without logical proof and that you had a Zero Requiem to continue" said the boy voice full of mockery.

She had to admit the kid had a point but she still agreed with Lelouch that he should have reported it to him all the same.

"Speaking of which do you mind explaining to me this Zero Requiem of yours again? I know you already did once but I sort of didn't get it very well back then and I didn't want to sound like a fool since everyone else understood"

"How could you possibly not understand a plan so simple"

"Hey it's not my fault you use such big words"

"_FINE, _now listen and listen very well cause this is the last time I will explain it"

"Okay, Zero Requiem explanation for dummies"

"**HEY**" came the offended voice of the boy.

"It is a plan Suzaku and I came up with to rid the world of this cycle of hatred. In short I become the most hated man on the planet by challenging and taking over the entire world; _the bad guy_ and then Suzaku as Zero appears to give hope again and save the day from the villain so he becomes _the good guy. _And after he kills me the world will have hated me so much that they will forget they hated each other and ta da happy ending. Now did you get that or will I have to repeat the explanation"

"I am not stupid you know"

"Of course you aren't, I am"

'Wait what so all this, his ascending the throne, abducting UFN representatives, everything was part of his plan to be hated? So then… maybe?' thought Kallen as hope dwelled up within her again.

"So is that it?" asked the boy.

"Excuse me?" answered Lelouch not quite understanding what the boy meant.

"I meant was that everything that has been bothering you? Cause I have a hunch that it wasn't and I've learned to trust my hunches since my last one proved to be precise and correct"

Nothing but silence

"You know it might help you feel better to talk to someone about it" said the boy.

"Oh and I should talk to you about it" asked Lelouch.

"Well at least _I _won't scold you like Suzaku would or reply with a smartass remark like C.C, then again you can always talk to one of your Geassed minions" said the boy.

"No, wait you're right it's just that, it's a little personal"

"What about you isn't? Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

It seems that Lelouch was a little hesitant because it was a full minute before he answered the boy.

"It's….. it's Kallen" pause the young emperor seemingly hurt at the event "she kissed me" finished Lelouch.

What followed wasn't what either Kallen or Lelouch thought that they would hear; it was laughter, very hard laughter at that.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Lelouch extremely offended.

"I am sorry… (Pant)….. I Know I… (Pant) said I wouldn't mock you but it's just that you are… (Pant)….. one of a kind my friend"

"Oh, how so?" asked Lelouch

"Well it's just that most people in your age would be partying if a beautiful, young, strong read head Black Knight's ace kissed them while you, you are depressed"

Kallen wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed at the way he phrased it.

"Well most people my age don't rule over empires, start rebellions or take over the world. Besides I am not depressed, it's just that I felt… I felt guilt when we kissed for" said Lelouch

"Guilt? For what? Breaking her heart, pushing her away, or maybe lying to her and tricking her?"

"All of it, but I know that it was necessary"

"Necessary? For what"

"Because I loved her"

"Then why did you call her a pawn? Why'd you push her away from you?"

"I had to, I believed I was gonna die back then, and I wasn't going to drag her to death with me, she had a lot to do in this world, a lot of things left to live for; her mother, her future, her country while I, I had nothing left; Shirley was dead, and I had thought Nunnally was too, C.C had lost her memories I just wanted to die and get it over with, this torment. But thanks to Rolo I decided that if I was going to die I would at least try to make my death help this world"

"But she was ready to sacrifice everything for you?"

"Even if she was I simply wouldn't let her sacrifice everything of importance to her for me"

'So, in the end it turns out he did all this to protect me from himself but in reality he actually _loves_ me' thought Kallen to herself happy that Lelouch didn't turn out to be the demon she thought he was.

(Lelouch's room: Avalon)

"But she was ready to sacrifice everything for you?"

"Even if she was I simply wouldn't let her sacrifice everything of importance to her for me"

"I see"

"Hey can I have another slice?" asked Lelouch extending his plate to the kid.

"Don't get greedy, the only reason I was prepared to share was to celebrate your success and I was prepared to share only one slice each" replied the kid.

At that the emperor's eye twitched 'how dare him? He is freeloading in my ship and baking cakes nonstop from resources and he doesn't even want to share?' but instead of starting a long term argument he merely went to the cake and cut himself another slice totally ignoring the boy's protests.

After about five minutes the kid left the room to go look for Suzaku and C.C but not before warning Lelouch about taking any more of his precious cake.

(In the hallway: Avalon)

The boy stood there alone leaning to the wall, phone over his ear.

"So were you listening?" asked the boy

"Yes, I now know everything. Thanks" replied someone from the other end of the line.

"So what will you do now that you know the truth if you don't mind my asking?"

"Actually I do, good bye then and thanks"

"Anytime dear " said the boy as he ended the call and made his way back to the emperor's room.

**A/N: That's it people hope you like it.**

**Yours sincerely **

**Lordmd2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So people this is chapter 4 and I consider it to be the first chapter I actually write since the past three were mostly from the anime so I hope you like it.**

**Also I would like to thank all of you for the reviews and follows.**

**Word guide:**

**"Speech"**

** 'Thoughts or speech inside speech'**

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

**(scene change)**

_** Stressed out words or sarcastically said words**_

**Disclaimer: code Geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter4: Preparations**

(Guren's Cockpit)

Kallen sat alone into the powered off Guren after listening to the conversation between the boy and Lelouch through the bug and she still couldn't believe what she had heard.

Not only had Lelouch been doing all this to bring a better future to this world but he had also lied to her about what he said back at the Ikaruga incident to save her when he actually loved her.

Kallen was abruptly snapped out of her daze when she felt vibration from the lone device in her pocket. She reached to check the callers ID only to find it the number the boy had used to contact her with earlier that day.

She flipped the phone open and answered the call "Hello"

"So were you listening?" asked the boy from the other side of the line in a serious but quite pleased tone.

"Yes, I now know everything. Thanks to you" replied Kallen

"So what will you do now that you know the truth if you don't mind my asking?"

"Actually I do good bye then, and thanks"

"Anytime dear " said the boy from the other side of the line as the call ended.

'What will I do huh?' thought Kallen as she placed the phone back in her pocket. 'I now know the truth, and it is everything I had hoped for but still it doesn't solve my problems; should I join Lelouch and help him, but then what about the Black Knights, what about Japan?'

Suddenly she heard a growl from her stomach to remind her that she didn't have anything to eat ever since the morning, since Lelouch executed his plan to be precise. With that in mind she decided to have something to eat before any further thinking, after all you can't think well with an empty stomach, right?.

She quickly opened her cockpit hatch and descended to the Ikaruga's hanger. It would seem that the Black Knights have retrieved her and her Guren and her squadron of Akatsukies while she was spying on a certain emperor, no now that she took a closer look it would seem they have withdrawn all their forces deployed in Japan back to the Hanger.

Another growl from her empty stomach snapped her out of her musing and reminded her of her objective. She decided that she would think about it later, launch comes first, or is it dinner already.

After a few seconds of walking she finally reached the cafeteria to find Kento the one on duty. The Japanese blue head was the best cook in the early days of the Black Knights and it would seem that he still retained the job even after joining the inner circle, back then C.C would enslave the poor guy for pizzas, speaking of which she could really use a pizza right now.

She approached the counter "hello"

The young cook turned over to her and his expression suddenly changed to a very joyful and happy one "Kallen, hi there, where have you been all day? Ohgi and Minami turned this ship upside down looking for you"

"Oh yeah? I am sorry I overslept in the Guren cockpit, I was so tired since yesterday because of all the preparations" it wasn't a total lie since she had really been in the Guren's cockpit listening in on a certain someone but that last part they didn't need to know, who knew how the Black Knights would react to the truth. They never really trusted Zero ever since the beginning of the second revolution.

"That aside could you bake me a pizza please? Like the ones you used to bake for C.C, she would never stop talking about how good your pizzas were and I really haven't had anything ever since the morning" asked the Kallen remembering why she was here in the first place.

"Yeah sure"

After five minutes of waiting Kallen's pizza was finally ready Kento placed it and sat on the opposing side of her while she had her meal.

"So what happened while I was gone?" asked Kallen trying to start a conversation and also know what she missed.

The man stayed still and hesitant for a moment before he replied "well there has been a few changes, which was the reason Ohgi and Minami were looking for you actually" said the blue head very nervously.

"Oh, what kind of changes?" asked Kallen curious about what changes would get him to be this nervous.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you"

"Oh….. okay" now she was very curious, what could have happened while she was gone. Seeing that she had finished her pizza she decided to leave and find out for herself but not before thanking the young man for the meal.

She left the cafeteria and made her way to the bridge to find Ohgi before a lone voice called her "Kallen" it was a very cheerful and annoying voice, a voice too familiar and one she had hoped would never hear again save for the battlefield where it would be begging for mercy, it was the Knight that always bothered her during her captivity, it was Gino Wienburg the knight of three.

She turned around to meet the person hoping that she just made a mistake and that it was just some random Black Knight officer but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side today, it was exactly who she thought it was; Gino aboard the Ikaruga? And surprisingly he was with Minami who didn't seem to be escorting him to a prison cell but _showing him around!_

"Hey there how have you been doing? Haven't seen you for some time now" said the blonde knight too excited and ignorant to the fact that Kallen was barely suppressing a killing urge to strangle him.

"_What is he doing here?_" all but snarled Kallen at Minami

"Nice to know that you cared so much" said Gino mockingly

"_What is he doing here?_" asked Kallen again more furiously and ignoring Gino's remark

But before Minami had any chance to answer the blonde did "what, haven't you heard? The Black Knights agreed to join prince Schniezel if he was going to kill Lelouch"

"**WHAT!"** shouted Kallen in disbelieve

"Yes that's right, since prince Schniezel and Princess Cornelia seem to be opposing Lelouch as they were the ones behind Pendragon city's destruction the Black Knights have decided to join forces with them. Ohgi and I were looking for you earlier to inform you about that" affirmed Minami

"What… but how.. why" stuttered Kallen before storming off to the bridge where she was originally headed, there she would get her answers no doubt.

She reached for the panel and opened the door, she entered the room and it was exactly the same Ohgi and Villeta in at the top with Xingke and Todou where they can monitor and command, Rakshata laying on a couch lazily with her pipe and some other Black Knights operating the Ikaruga.

She approached Ohgi and the two commanders to ask about what she heard.

"Kallen where have you been? We have been looking for you" said Ohgi clearly delighted.

"Yeah so I've heard that aside what is this is about joining forces with prince Schniezel"

"What about it? He is opposing Lelouch and we can no longer act according to the UFN since it is now under the control of Lelouch so we broke off it and joined prince Schniezel"

"**So it's true we're joining forces with a Britannian prince now**" said a very enraged Kallen.

"Britannia is now Lelouch who we are fighting, if there is a person willing to fight against it we will not decline them, even if they are Britannians" explained Ohgi calmly

"**Don't you understand he is doing this to take Lelouch's place, one dictator for another it will be exactly the same**" tried to explain Kallen

"We take down Lelouch first and then we worry about Schniezel" said Ohgi

"**It will be too late by then, don't you get it he just wants to use us**"

"What of it? Wasn't that what Lelouch did too" said Villeta intervening for the first time since they have started their argument

"**You stay out of this I am not willing to be used as someone's pawn anymore**" 'not that I was before but it helps make a point' thought Kallen.

"We're desperate here Kallen"

"So desperate that you would be willing to let yourselves be used as Schniezel's pets. Can't you see it, the bastard destroyed Pendragon city, a city full of millions of innocent civilians just to prove a point. I mean even if they were just Britannian they are still innocent"

"And he has, we now trust that he truly oppose Lelouch and with someone with his strategic intellect on our side victory is assured"

"And what makes you so sure he won't use that intellect to manipulate you or worse get rid of us when he no longer has any use for us"

"Listen Kallen I have no time to argue with you about this, the decision is final; the Black Knights are to join up with prince Schniezel's forces until we defat Lelouch _then _ we worry about who do we follow, alright" said Ohgi

"So that's _it_, nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

"No it won't, now if you will excuse us we have battle strategy meeting to attend to" said Ohgi firmly as he left off with his lover leaving a very disappointed and sad Kallen behind him.

Deciding that there was nothing more she could do in the bridge she stormed off back to her room. 'How can they be so blind? Joining up with that deceptive snake, he will eventually come to bite them in the back once he is done with Lelouch' thought the girl as she reached her room's door.

She reached out for the panel and opened the door once inside she collapsed on her bed out of pure tiredness after all spending all day cooped up in a tiny cockpit not exactly doing anything, still like a statue wasn't good for health.

'What will I do now? The Black Knights turned out to be a bunch of idiots and Lelouch turned out to be the real hero but that doesn't mean I can just betray them, after all we have been through they have become like family to me'.

Kallen was really stuck in a dilemma she would either have to sacrifice her friends, allies and nation for her love and a true but hidden path towards peace or she would stick with all that she valued and sacrifice her love, she would lose either way so she only had to try and limit her loses. Only problem is she didn't know which loss would hurt her more.

(Avalon: Emperor's room)

Lelouch sat alone in the dark corner of the room where the bed was placed thinking. He was thinking about how everything turned out now, the people he's hurt and whose lives were changed permanently because of him and mostly to the worse, loved ones who now loath him. Even the last remaining person who still believed in him, he crushed her feelings and lied to her. He had lost everything, everyone, every reason to fight for but he still had to keep going, keep fighting or else Nunnaly's dream would never be realized or else all the deaths he'd caused up until now would have been for naught.

He knew full well when he came up with the Zero Requiem that it wouldn't be easy but then he had only thought the worst it would go was that they would face greater resistance not that he would have to fight his own sister.

So lost in his thought was he that he didn't notice the door opening and the cake-crazed youngster walk into the room until he heard him speaking.

"You still sulking her emo-boy" said the boy "it isn't healthy you know"

"Dead people don't care about health" replied Lelouch

"You mean that literally or rhetorically"

"Both and every other meaning you can find for that word"

"Jeez you know when I said emo I didn't think you were this bad"

"It doesn't matter"

"Come on, C.C says that the Black Knights are redeploying their forces in Japan to intercept ours again, and they have the Damocles with them it would seem that they have joined forces with your favorite gay brother. We need our commander now, we have no time for you to act like a heartbroken schoolgirl"

"I have no energy to argue with you over these remarks of yours however I will agree with you that I have no time for weakness. Let's go"

"Very well then, let's go. Who knows? Maybe something you didn't expect will happen, something that will help you get over this bad mood"

To that Lelouch merely raised an eyebrow and choose to ignore that and be on his way. He swore to his own, almost half the things that kid said he didn't understand.

(Ikaruga: Kallen's room)

"Captain Kozuki please report to the hanger immediately the Guren is ready and waiting and so is the Zero squadron, it is time for the long awaited battle against the demon emperor" said a general from the many the Black Knights had through the speakers.

While the announcement was being mad Kallen was already dressing up in her pilots uniform and getting ready for battle and she seemed more determined than before.

She had already made up her mind and it was the time to act. She opened the door and left the room heading for the hanger as she was ordered.

**To be cotinued**

**A/N: So people please review and tell me your opinions. Also if any of you has any suggestions for the kid's name pleas P.M them to me or leave theme in the reviews, I already had a name planned out but I am starting to think about changing it.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Lordmd2000**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is chap 5 people, I now that this chapter was due to 7****th**** of April but one of my friend's birthday's is today and he actually asked me to upload 2 chappies today because he liked the story.**

**Word guide:**

**"Speech"**

** 'Thoughts or speech inside speech'**

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

**(scene change)**

_** Stressed out words or sarcastically said words**_

**Disclaimer: code Geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter5: Choosing Sides**

(Ikaruga Hanger)

General Tohdoh stood there in the hanger Chiba on his right and Xingke on his left, an entire squadron lined up in front of him. He was giving the Zero squad a pep talk before the war to raise their morale about their justice and the absolute necessity to terminate the demon while waiting for the squad's leader to get here.

Speaking of which he had some doubts about not only letting the redhead fight in battle with the Guren, their only 9th generation knightmare frame but also leading there strongest forces the Zero squad. The girl has been very unstable from Tohdoh's perspective ever since they found about Zero's true identity not to mention the fact that she knew about _who _he was and what he was _capable _of, he had of course doubted that she was under the influence of his Geass but that possibility was denied ever since she abandoned the prince back when they threatened him, if she was really under Geass she would have died with him regardless of whatever he said he thought of her with a smile on her face probably.

There is also what had happened between them before the UFN meeting where they have been watching entire encounter through cameras, which showed that she obviously had feelings for the emperor, feelings that were denied and rejected heartlessly, during that time he couldn't believe what he was seeing and Chiba swore more than a hundred times already that she saw Kallen slip something in the emperor's ropes but they had no time to think about such things when the representatives were kidnapped.

Another reason of his worry was the argument she had with Ohgi earlier that day, he hadn't listened in on them of course but he heard shouting and it wasn't Ohgi's voice at all, it was a voice he heard many time on the battlefield usually before some unlucky Britannian's knightmare burst into flames. And when he asked the deputy commander about it he simply replied "Kallen didn't like the news about our latest ally" so he merely shrugged it off.

He tried to voice his doubts about the girl to Schniezel and Ohgi and they agreed with him to an extent but they were going up against Lelouch and they needed all the help and fighting power they could get, not to mention that the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N was the only unit that could go up against the Lancelot Albion and Kallen was the only person that could bring out its full potential not to mention the only person that could defeat Suzaku which was proven through past encounters.

The hangar's doors opened and in came the reason of Tohdoh's doubts. There she was Kallen walking towards them prideful and determined although about what Tohdoh couldn't tell 'maybe she is just more determined to kill that bastard?' thought the JLF general to himself but he didn't say a thing, now wasn't the time to anyway even if he had doubts the girl had proven herself more than once and her commitment to their cause and they were at the brink of war.

"Captain Kallen Kozuki reporting for duty sir"

"Good to see up and ready captain, Ohgi told me you had some issues with our latest ally so i had some doubts you would be as willing to fight as you were before" said the general

"You needn't concern yourself sir, I am ready to fight for Japan and the UFN anytime, any day" replied the young captain dutifully

"Good answer captain" said the general slightly assured "the zero squad is ready for battle and so is the Guren, you will be leading our middle flank with Zero Squad, we're counting on you captain, as you know the Guren is the only unit that could go up against the Lancelot"

"No problem sir, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations"

"Good now get going, your late enough as it is"

"Yes sir"

And without another word the Black Knight ace boarded her Knightmare with hear squad following her to war.

(Avalon Bridge)

The doors to the Avalon bridge hissed open and through them walked the emperor followed by a young dark skinned kid.

The emperor made his way to the top where his throne was located, where he could command everything and the kid made his way to the small chair next to the emperor's throne.

They finally reached their destination as a voice boomed from behind the throne "I had some doubts about you showing up, oh and that's my seat so you better get up from there kid"

"As you know my dear witch I can't say no to our dear friend here, and as for your seat I believe you were about to head into battle so you won't be using it" replied the emperor with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes but I hate it when someone sits in my place, especially some brat"

"**HEY**" came the offended voice of the _brat_.

"Listen just get going we need you out there, the Black Knights forces are about twice the size of ours not to mention the Damocles so we'll need all the help we can get. And if it bothers you that much I can get you a new chair later"

She looked at him for a second as if considering his words before replying with a simple "fine".

"You know what, I am coming with you too"

"You that worried about me, I am flattered" teased the witch

"I need to give my army an encouraging speech before battle you know. It has become a habit" corrected the demon emperor calmly.

The walk to the hanger was quiet and uneventful which was weird considering that it was _C.C _ that was accompanying him. Once in the hanger he took the Shinkirou with Suzaku following him in his Albion and C.C in her 7th generation pink Lancelot.

He kept ascending with his Knightmare until he was above all the troops then he set it to auto-pilot and opened the hatch, he stood out with his charming white ropes fluttering through the wind and his fancy sword in his right hand. "This battle is the ultimate test, control of the entire world is at stake, if we defeat Schniezel and the Black Knights then there will be no one left to stand in our way. This world shall be destroyed and then recreated by Lelouch the one true emperor of Britannia, crush them, destroy Schniezel and the sky Fortress Damocles, crush them all. We have nothing to fear, my name is the future of this world" said the demon in a manner that would make hell tremble. He truly had a thing for the theatrical.

(Guren cockpit: in midair)

Kallen Listened in on Lelouch's little _speech _'wow he really is acting the role of the demon greatly' thought Kallen a little bit surprised at how convincing the emperor could be.

Suddenly the radio came to life and Schniezel's voice came through it, apparently he was giving his speech too "Lelouch has spread malice and turmoil all across the globe, as the enemy of peace he must be wiped out. It is time for the Black Knights and for us to cast aside the grudges of the past and to join forces, the people of the world are waiting for our song of victory, I pray that for all time this shall be the last battle and the last war that mankind will ever need to fight" said the blonde prince through the radio in a voice that would make the toughest generals shed tears.

'Malice and turmoil? Join forces? Yeah right. You just want to take him out so that you would spread more malice and turmoil and we are nothing but means to an end for you' thought Kallen bitterly.

"Wow that was some speech" came a voice but it wasn't through the Guren's radio it was through the bug "a speech fit for a demon" said the boy.

"Well I _am_ supposed to be a demon. Contact the Avalon" said Lelouch

"Yes your majesty" said some soldier.

"Official greetings Schniezel" said Lelouch after a full minute of silence.

"Lelouch if you are going to surrender now is the time, we have an arsenal of F.L.I.E. ready to launch"

"F.L.I.E. I wonder if you would dare to use them, considering that I have all the UFN representatives with me." after giving him a moment to grasp the situation he completed "so Schniezel these people are from all over the world they are not related to you" tempted Lelouch

"You are right they aren't their lives are a small price to pay"

"Schniezel you can't attack" came Xingke's pleading voice it seems he too joined the conversation.

"I understand that the UFN members have selected acting representatives to speak for them" reasoned Schniezel

"We are prepared for the worst and we know how dire this is but that doesn't mean we are going to throw their lives away on a gamble"

"Li Xingke aside from the Damocles our strike force consists only of the Mordred, if you are going to tie our hand so we can't use the F.L.I.E. then I request that you put me in charge of all our united forces" said Schniezel

"We are facing _Lelouch_"

"Exactly I have never lost to Lelouch, ever and I know him far better than anyone on this battlefield"

"Understood"

'Time to act then' thought Kallen to herself_._

(Avalon bridge)

"Then shall we let this game play out brother?" Questioned Lelouch

"Indeed" they were about to cut off the transmission before the sound off beeping echoed through both warships signaling that units were lost.

"Your majesty enemy middle flank entirely obliterated" said Cécile in utter shock and disbelief.

"What?" questioned Lelouch unable to understand 'who could it be? I have given none of my soldiers command to strike and none of them would disobey because off my Geass so who could it be? Is Schniezel attacking his own forces'

"Yes your majesty, enemy middle flank which is believed to be the Zero squad, the attacker isn't one of our units sir" said another soldier in the room.

'Figured as much' thought Lelouch "Who is it?" asked the emperor losing patience.

"Sir the attacker seems to be the Guren unit sir" Said Cécile

"**The Guren?**" almost shouted Lelouch very confused 'Kallen what could you be thinking?'

(Guren's cockpit)

Kallen pulled the lever as she destroyed another of the Zero squad's Knightmares. She had completely destroyed the Zero squad members, of course she didn't just _kill_ them, they had nothing to do with the foolishness of their superiors and she hated to kill if she could avoid it, she merely disabled their flight systems or weaponry and crippled their Knightmares so that they couldn't participate in this battle.

Suddenly the Guren's screen flashed and divided into four sections Ohgi occupied one, Xingke took the other, Tohdoh and Chiba took the remaining two rooms.

"**What are you doing Kallen?**" said a devastated Ohgi

"**You are taking out the men of your own squad**" cried Xingke

"**Is this treason to captain**" said a very enraged Tohdoh

"This is no treason general, I am merely doing what I should have done ever since Lelouch reappeared, no I should have done this ever since that day at the Ikaruga. The Zero squad exists to serve and protect master Zero, with his death there is no longer any need for the Zero squad" said Kallen very calmly and coldly

"**What about you? You are part of the Zero squad aren't you?**" questioned Chiba

"I am and my job is to protect and serve both master Zero and Lelouch" said Kallen

"**Lelouch? You're going to side with him, that demon?**" asked Ohgi

"Yes I am"

"**But why, you were there back then, you know that he was only using us, he is the enemy of the world**" said Xingke

"**Isn't that what Schniezel is doing, he is merely using us to destroy Lelouch too and when he does **_**he **_** is going to become the enemy of the world, so if we're going to choose sides I would rather be with the man I believe in**" said Kallen this time shouting

"**So that's it you're willing to betray is for that demon?**" repeated Chiba again unable to believe.

"Yes. And nothing you say will change my mind, farewell" said Kallen as she cut off the transmission.

She kept still for a moment after her talk with her friends 'that was harder than I expected' held Kallen sadly ' but it was the right thing to do, Lelouch's methods are the right thing and I am not abandoning him again'

After another moment she decided that she had wasted enough time, after all the Black Knights were going to send other units after her soon so she took off towards her next destination.

(Avalon Bridge)

Lelouch sat on his throne thinking hardly at what had just happened and running through possibilities of why Kallen would do what she did. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when Cécile called to him "your majesty the Guren is heading towards the Avalon, how shall we proceed"

'She's coming here?' thought the emperor "patch me onto Suzaku Kururugi" said Lelouch

"Right away your majesty"

After a moment the screen flashed with Suzaku on it.

"What are my orders your majesty" asked the Japanese knight

"Kururugi you are to move towards the Avalon to intercept the Guren, don't be the first to engage, however if she shows any sign of hostility you have permission to shoot her out of the sky" said Lelouch firmly.

"Understood your majesty"

(Lancelot cockpit)

"Understood your majesty"

As ordered he moved towards the Avalon and waited for the Guren, his guns in hand. It wasn't long as the Guren appeared before him with its blazing red wings of death, even though Lloyd was unable to finish his upgrades of the Guren it seems he was able to upgrade its speed.

He pointed his gun at the troublemaking Knightmare as he spoke through the speakers "what is the meaning of this Kallen? Have you come her to attack his majesty? If so then you will have to go through me first" said Suzaku

He didn't get a reply instead the response he got was the Guren's left arm moving and reaching out for what he assumed was the radiant wave surger's shoulder.

'Is she going to attack?' panic overtook him at that thought and he was about to shoot if not for the fact that there was still some distance between them which meant he was still safe.

Suddenly he heard a swooshing sound, the sound of a Knightmare limb detaching and the next thing he knew the Guren's left arm was extended forward with its main weapon; the radiant wave surger laying motionless in its clutches. To a casual observer it would seem like she was handing it to him which was the impression our knight was starting to get.

'Is she surrendering? But why' thought Suzaku before he heard her voice boom through the speakers "I am Captain Kallen Kozuki a leader of the Black Knights. Pilot of the Guren, Zero's elite guard and captain of the Zero squad. I hear by surrender to the holy Britannian empire, please take me to master Lelouch.

'What' thought both Suzaku in complete shock.

(Ikaruga Bridge)

The Black Knight officials in the bridge just heard Kallen's announcement.

"She wouldn't" said Ohgi hoping that this is all mot happening.

"How could she" snarled Minami

"This is impossible" said Kento

"There's no way" cried Rakshata.

(Avalon's Bridge)

"How shall I proceed your majesty" questioned the knight if zero because he himself didn't know how to proceed, he had been fighting Kallen for some time but he did his best to avoid killing her so now he had the perfect chance to so what was he to do.

Was he to kill her or take her to the emperor Lelouch had to be the one who gives the order.

"Confiscate the radiant wave surger and then escort her to the bridge" said Lelouch unsure of his decision and so lost in thought that he didn't notice the devil smirk in the kid's face next to him.

**A/N: Alright everyone pack it up pack it up were done today don't do anymore hip hip horray;)**

**Hope you like it**

**R&amp;R**

**Till next we meet**

**Lordmd2000**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well chapter VI is up hope you enjoy it. **

**I apologies for the delay but I had some difficulty with this chapter.**

**Word guide:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts or speech inside speech'

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

(scene change)

_ Stressed out words or sarcastically said words_

**Disclaimer: code geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R**

Chapter 6: Reunion of a king and queen

(Avalon Hanger)

Three Vincent Gaurds waited in front of the open doors of the hanger for their _guests _to arrive with their weapons ready and charged.

It wasn't long before the awaited _guest _was finally in sight; a red Knightmare frame which had recently just abandoned its right arm and had its one remaining harm held high up in the air.

The Albion could also be seen right behind it one arm holding the confiscated wave surger and the other pointing its gun to the Guren's cockpit as it followed behind it.

They finally reached the hanger after some time of flying. The Guren landed in the spot designated for it by the guards; right between the three Vincents where they would be able to take it out with ease if it made any funny moves.

The cockpit hatch opened and from it descended a young red haired woman, once on the ground her hands were up in the air and not a word was uttered.

(Ikaruga's Bridge)

The atmosphere in the bridge was depressing and tense as could be, after all they were just betrayed by their most trusted and valuable ally.

The giant screen flashed to life and through it appeared Schniezel

"What is the meaning of this? Why did our only 9th Generation Knightmare frame take out an entire squadron before surrendering to the enemy?" asked Schniezel

"It's exactly as you saw it, Captain Kallen Kouzuki betrayed us to Lelouch" replied Ohgi facing down to the floor sad and disappointed

"I see" simply stated Schniezel

"Damn it how could she" cried Tamaki as idiotically and dramatic as ever.

"This is not the time to cry and weep, our forces have taken significant damage and are in disarray we have to pull ourselves together we can't count on Lelouch not acting forever" said Schniezel "Li Xingke you take the Shen Hou and join the battle to try and make up for the absence of the Guren, General Tohdoh and deputy commander Ohgi will be in charge of reorganizing our armies and ranks based on the current situation. And I want every soldier capable of fighting in a Knightmare out there we will need to act quickly"

"Understood" replied everyone in the room agreeing to the prince's orders

(Damocles)

"Understood" replied the Black Knights through the screen before it went out.

The prince returned to his seat comfortably crossed his legs and rest his head on his palm before letting out a faint chuckle.

"You are not concerned by this sir" asked Kanon

"It is going to make fighting with the Black Knight against Lelouch much harder, but then again I knew from the start that they would do no good against him with our without my lead. And on the bright side this will make disposing of them much easier" replied Schniezel

"I see"

(Avalon)

Kallen was currently aboard the Avalon; a Britannian warship a place she thought would visit only in prisoner clothes which wasn't too far a description of her current status except that she had surrendered of her own free will, she was still wearing her red pilot's suit but had her hands cuffed behind her back as she waited alone in a room after being checked for any weapons right as she left her Knighmare

The door opened and through it walked the Knight of Zero along with two royal guards.

"Follow me the emperor will now meet with you"

She stood immediately and followed him through the door the two guards behind her. She followed silently as they walked to the throne room, once there the door opened and Suzaku walked in first.

"Your majesty I brought you the prisoner as ordered"

"Let her in"

"Right away" said Suzaku as he gestured for her to walk into the room.

She did as ordered and once there she saw him; the cause of all her troubles, her love, the emperor Lelouch, and next to his throne were two chairs one which was occupied by C.C and the other had the mysterious boy on it. There was a bunch of other workers and soldiers in the room too but Kallen paid them no care, these four were the only ones that mattered the rest were either Geassed or idiots who believe in the emperor's tyranny.

"Ooooh so you are the pilot of the Guren huh? So young to be wielding such a strong machine? But I guess beauty makes up for the age difference" said the boy pretending to have met her for the first time but she remained silent as she stood before Lelouch at the stairs of his throne.

"What is the meaning of this Kallen? Are you really joining up with Britannia?" asked Lelouch his tone so cold that she almost believed him, _almost_.

But she refrained from answering instead she remained silent and unwavering as if he never asked her anything which upset one of the guards.

"**Answer the emperor girl!**" shouted the guard as he hit her with the back of his rifle to the ground.

She turned around and found the boy already next to the guard with a neutral look on his face.

"Easy there fellow, weren't you taught better than to attack a defenseless woman, some gentleman you are, how could you even have the heart to beat such a girl" said the boy as he held the soldiers rifle clearly mocking him.

"I am deeply sorry my lord, I was just furious with this lowly eleven's nerve of not answering his majesty right away" said the soldier as he went down on one knee 'whoever this kid maybe it would seem that he really is Lelouch's accomplice, the royal guard aren't high in rank themselves but they would never bow to anyone but knights of the round, the emperor or people related the emperor' thought Kallen as she got to her feet again.

The boy then began to speak again "well it's okay soldier just be careful not to do it again" he stopped for a moment before continuing again "well now that that's taken care of how about we all leave this prisoner to the emperor and the knight of Zero to deal with"

"**What!** **You want to leave his majesty with that criminal Alone? Are you nuts**" screamed one of the guards.

"Well no, I said that lord Kururrugi will be her along with myself unless of course you don't trust his majesty's personal knight to protect him from an unarmed little girl" said the boy very calmly and no one dared to talk "now if there is no more objections why don't you all please leave" ordered them the boy with a sweet smile on his face as all the operatives flooded out of the room except for the one with lime green hair next to his majesty who stayed on her chair showing no signs of following the boy's orders.

"Excuse me C.C would you please go now, this would go much smoothly without you" said the boy to the witch with that creepy smile on his face 'he isn't short on nerve, not many can say that to C.C' thought Kallen amusedly.

"You have no power over me boy, know your place" replied the witch calmly with a smirk

"Of course not, but I was just wondering who could've taken Chees-kun that you left in your room before heading into battle" said the boy with an equally devious smirk

"Where is my Chees-kun" replied the witch enraged

"Don't worry he is fine but he might not be if you don't listen to me"

She stood there still for a moment thinking 'I know that this will be interesting, but is it worth losing my chees-kun over' thought the witch over the extremely harsh choice she had to make.

"Fine but you will pay for this" replied the witch as she headed for the door "mark my words"

"I'll look forward to it" said the boy before returning to his seat

"Well now that we are all alone Kallen I would like to hear the answer to my earlier question" said the emperor

"Are you really surrendering to Britannia? Do you intend to betray the Black Knights, do you intend to betray Japan?" questioned the emperor

This time she didn't just stay quiet but started climbing the stairs as she answered him "no" said the girl to the surprise of the three men "I am not surrendering to Britannia, I will only surrender to you, I love you"

He was taken aback by her answer that he almost let the mask down, but he quickly pulled himself together and answered her the answer she would receive from the Demon emperor "Oh please Kallen, 'love me' I am the emperor of Britannia, ruler of the world, do you think I care for such petty feelings" but to his surprise that didn't have any effect whatsoever on her on the contrary she continued to climb the stairs towards him with an unwavering look on her face.

"Well what about the Black Knights? The people you have grown as close to as if they were family, what about them? Are you just going to betray them simply because of your feelings? Or even more are you going to betray Japan, the country and very reason of your struggle and resistance for so long? All for your love?" tempted Lelouch but still this had no effect on her at all.

She just continued advancing until she arrived right in front of him, there she answered his questions "the Black Knights are fools, they have chosen to follow Schniezel knowing full well that he was merely using them, so if we're going to side with Britannians anyway I would rather be with the man I love and trust" said Kallen so calmly and simply but before he could even utter a word she continued "and as for Japan, well it won't matter, for once the Zero Requiem is completed both the victor and the defeated will move into a better future, isn't that what it's all about Lelouch"

'Zero Requiem, how could she even know that name, only six people know of this plan, wait what am I doing investigation can come later for now I have to act completely clueless' thought the Demon "Zero Requiem? What's th-" started Lelouch faking confusion before he was cut off by Kallen mid-way through "don't act, I know everything regarding your plan, how you want to save the world don't you? You want redemption and I will be by your side" said Kallen

He was again struck by surprise but continued to put on the act "save the world? Redemption? Oh please Kallen sorry for not being the ideal selfless hero and symbol of Zero you wanted me to be but that idea is just ludicrous, I take the world into my hand because it's power I want not to save the world, if you're so disappointed with the truth that you'd come up with a fictional plan to make sense of it all then keep that plan to yourself instead of throwing so much away on a fantasy" said Lelouch expecting to at least get some reaction from her but she stood there still in front of him.

"That's enough Lelouch" interrupted Suzaku who had stayed silent since the beginning of the conversation with a sharp look on his face "she clearly knows, acting won't do good" he turned his attention towards her as he went on "but what I would like to know is how you would know of such secret plan that is only known to six people alive" asked Suzaku very curious and suspicious

"If you release me you might know" said Kallen raising her hands gesturing to her cuffs.

And before any of the two friends could even think of something the boy answered "sure, right away mam" still with a very annoying and cheerful attitude as he freed her from her cuffs with keys who knows where he got them from.

Once free she reached out for Lelouch's face with her hand and caressed his cheeks slowly moving down she reached for his collar and fiddled with something then removed her hand back.

She then stuck it out for them to see what she got out of his collar "this is how I know" simply stated the girl as she showed them a small black spherical device.

"A bug? But when?" asked Lelouch

"Back before the UFN meeting, but of course I also had some help from the inside" answered Kallen looking in the boy's direction

'**What, the brat?**' thought Suzaku.

"AAHH would you look at the time! I think I promised Lloyd to be his guinea pig for this new Knightmare weapon, well it was nice meeting you miss Kallen bye everyone" said in one breath as he rushed out of the door before anyone could understand what he said.

"_HE _was my inner help"

"But how? You just met" asked Suzaku

"Is that what it looked like?" mocked Kallen

(Avalon cafeteria)

The door opened and the boy walked through it to see C.C already there munching on her favorite dish with her Cheese-kun hugged in her arm.

"You now got kicked out as well?" asked C.C hoping that he had suffered the same fate as her.

"Nope I escaped" replied the boy "give me a slice of chocolate cake" ordered the boy to the cook

"From who?"

"Lelouch and Suzaku"

"Why would you escape from them? I thought you guys were all chummy together"

"Well we were until miss red and sexy decided to bait me out and tell them who told her about their plan"

To this a little evil chuckle was heard from the witch "well you know what they say, you get what you give"

"No they don't, you just made it up"

"Yes I did but it still serves to view my point"

"In any case everything is proceeding just as planned and should it succeed we will be rid of our curses" said the boy in a more serious tone

"That's good, but I don't think Lelouch will be too happy about it"

"He'll learn to forgive us, after all this is for their good" said the boy

At that the witch took another slice of her pizza as she stared off into space "will he? I wonder" asked the immortal to no one on particular.

(Avalon Bridge)

"And that's how I came to know the truth about your suicide plan and decided to join you" said Kallen as she finished explaining what happened to her with the boy to her two friends.

Lelouch couldn't really believe what he had heard and was almost convinced that this was some sort of plan the Black Knights came up with to get Kallen to infiltrate and kill him but then again they weren't that smart or devious to come up with such a strategy that only he could come up with and also every action the kid has made since the meeting started to make sense; being an understanding human when he felt hurt for his sister, supporting him when he was forlorn about Kallen he was like a completely different person.

He really didn't know what to say or do, on one hand he was glade that the girl in front of him finally understands his actions and no longer hates him but on the other this goes against the Zero Requiem so were he to kill or thank the kid he didn't know

Suzaku on the other hand seemed to know very well what he wants to do to the brat, he seemed angry, no angry is too weak a word to describe him he seemed **furious **"**that traitor, he is so going to pay**" said the knight of Zero as he clenched his fists so hard that they were about to bleed.

"Easy there Mr. knight of Zero, thanks to him you have your enemy's ace not only out of your way but also on your side so you should be actually thanking him" said Kallen trying to defend the kid

"**Thanking him? He sold us out and gave the enemy information about us and you want me to thank him?"** screamed

"Don't worry I was the only one listening, no one else in the Black Knights knows about this, they just think I am a traitor"

Instead of replying he turned over to the emperor "**Lelouch what is your decision?"** asked Suzaku

Lelouch didn't know what to really do he could lock Kallen up with the hostages and go on with Zero Requiem like it originally was supposed to be or he could accept Kallen's help and take her back on his side.

"**Lelouch!**"

There was an awkward silence for a moment until a knock came from the doors.

And before Lelouch could allow them to come in the door opened and through them walked the white-haired crazy-genius of Britannia followed by his assistant "Lloyd! Why didn't wait till his majesty allowed you inside" said the well-mannered Cécile disturbed with her boss's impudence.

"Why? Did I have to? I don't think I disturbed something did I? They were merely interrogating her" answered the weasel with a completely innocent look on his face 'the nerve of him, does he really think that what he did wasn't wrong? I am starting to wonder whether he is really a human being. Maybe he does this just to annoy me?' thought Cécile completely frustrated but before she could say a thing the emperor spoke

"Did you want something Lloyd?" asked Lelouch clearly annoyed at scenery that just happened

"I am sorry for what he did your majesty we just wanted to inform you th-" tried to plead Cécile before she got cut off by her boss again

"AAHHHAAA~~~ ooh look what you've done Cécile you got me distracted from what I wanted to tell his majesty" cried the genius at which both the emperor and his assistant were about to choke the life out of him "sorry for that your majesty, I just wanted to tell you that thanks to captain Kouzuki's recent riot the F.L.I.E.J.A canceller was finished successfully before the battle and is ready for deployment also the enemy's forces have been cut by half without the Guren so now is the perfect time to strike"

"You are sure it will work?" asked the emperor

"It all depends on you and Suzaku your majesty" said Lloyd very cheerfully "also if you get out of this alive could miss Kouzuki help with some test's later on"

"I am not entirely sure Rakshata will be pleased to hear about it but fine" said Lelouch

"In any case I want you to prepare the Albion, Shinkirou and Guren along with a squad of royal guards for battle" he turned his attention to his latest _visitor _"Kallen get ready you will be joining us on this mission, Cécile will explain the details"

"**What? Lelouch you are really going to allow her to join us**" screamed Suzaku

"It doesn't matter who and what so long as the Zero Requiem is completed isn't that right Suzaku? I will take any means and accept any help I am offered, besides I like to crush my enemies completely, it will send a clearer message" said Lelouch with an evil grin but his knight could see through his act

After a moment Suzaku finally spoke "fine, I will let you be selfish again this time, but all for the Zero Requiem, if you don't fulfill your promise I swear it you will regret it Lelouch"

As he said those words Lelouch could only nod in response.

**To be continued….**

**Well I hope you like it people **

**Don't forget R&amp;R :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well people chapter VII is up.**

**I hope you like it **

**Word guide:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts or speech inside speech'

**Screaming, shouting, or talking angrily**

(scene change)

_Stressed out words or sarcastically said words_

**Disclaimer: code geass and its characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy**

**R&amp;R**

**Chapter 7: The Counterattack**

(Avalon bridge)

"In any case I want you to prepare the Albion, Shinkirou and Guren along with royal guards division 2 for battle" he turned his attention to his latest _visitor _"Kallen get ready you will be joining us on this mission, Cécile will explain the details"

"What? Lelouch you are really going to allow her to join us" screamed Suzaku

"It doesn't matter who and what so long as the Zero Requiem is completed, isn't that right Suzaku? I will take any means and accept any help I am offered. Besides I like to crush my enemies completely, it sends a clearer message" said Lelouch with an evil grin but his knight could see through his act

After a moment Suzaku finally spoke "fine, I will let you be selfish again this time, but all for the Zero Requiem, if you don't fulfill your promise I swear it you will regret it Lelouch"

As he said those words Lelouch could only nod in response as he sat back down on his throne and allowed all of the operatives back in the room to prepare for the battle once again.

"Now let's continue where we left off, shall we?" said Lelouch with a grin on his face 'not only are Schniezel's forces in disarray but also without the Guren, this will be easier than anticipated; crushing the Black Knights' thought the Demon Emperor to himself optimistically.

The screen flashed to life displaying the chessboard to the battle with all the pieces on it. The enemy Knightmares were spread into a semi circular formation with the Damocles in the heart surrounding Lelouch's troops.

"Enemy fleets are in motion deploying into a wide-field-aerial formation" reported Cecile from her position to the young emperor

"He's using conventional forces? Good, stretch our left wing, assume half moon spear formation" ordered Lelouch immediately

"Yes your majesty"

(Damocles)

"Their main wing is undermanned" stated Kanon

"Have Gino's unit advance. Keep the enemy's left wing from extending" ordered Schniezel without hesitation

"yes your highness" replied Gino as he went to carry out his orders.

(Avalon bridge)

"Checking my move, huh?" said Lelouch to no one in particular before he ordered the counterattack "move our left wing back"

"That will break the formation!" warned him Cecil

"Do it"

(Damocles)

"Gino, halt your advance" said Schniezel as realized his younger brother's plan

"Why? We should strike now while their formation is breaking" questioned the blonde knight of the round

"He is baiting us with an opening. I'm not taking it." Clarified Schneizel with a smirk plastered on his face

(Avalon Bridge)

"Not falling for it, huh?" said Lelouch "switch main battle plan to Big Dipper formation!"

(Damocles)

"Unit 6 follow Anya and move to the northeast, elevation 40 degrees!" commanded Schniezel

(Avalon Bridge)

"Bombardment unit, prep for anti-air combat"

(Damocles)

"Anya, stop there and climb 200 meters"

(Avalon bridge)

"They're surrounding us" panicked Cecil

"Counterattack! Reinforce the front line with Suzaku's Lancelot. Hold at combat speed 4! Send ward's unit out as well"

(Damocles)

"AHA you haven't changed Lelouch. You'd rather attack my front lines than defend your own flanks. I now have a small opening to use. Xingke?" summarized the blonde prince happily

(In The Sky)

"Heh.. he's already incorporated our skills into his tactics, has he?" said Xingke as he charged towards the Avalon along with Tohdoh

(Avalon bridge)

"Enemy left wing advancing!" cried Cecil

"They're breaking through" said another operative

"They're cutting us to pieces" mused Lelouch

"Shall I have Suzaku fall back" asked Cecil

"No, that's what Schniezel wants us to do. Withdraw the battle line, regroup our forces. Have the Guren fall back to protect the Avalon" ordered Lelouch

"Dreadnought destroyed. They're breaking through!" said Cecile completely alarmed

"So, the Black Knights are this strong an enemy, are they? However my side has motive" said Lelouch

(Ikaruga)

"I suppose now is the time. Smash both wings" ordered Schniezel

"Bow-mounted Hadron scatter canon, set!" cried Minami

"Move the seventh squad out of firing angel" ordered Xianglin

"Gefjun control, synched" reported Hinata

"Ready to fire"

"Target both enemy wings" ordered Xianglin before giving off the signal "**FIRE**"

As the order to fire was given two red rays of Hadron energy were fired simultaneously at Britannia's forces destroying hundreds of their Knightmares in the blink of an eye as large area of blue dots that appeared on the monitors of the Ikaruga suddenly all turned to 'LOST' signaling their destruction.

'Zero, with all of us working together we can defeat you' thought Ohgi

(Damocles)

"It seems Lelouch badly underestimated the fighting forces of the Black Knights" smugly said Deithard

(Albion cockpit)

"**Well Lelouch" **tired of waiting for the emperor to act, the Black Knights were ripping them to ribbons, at this rate they would reach the Avalon in no time and the battle would be lost. If Lelouch had some ace up his sleeve then now was definitely the time to use it.

(Avalon)

"Right. I'm impressed they've forced me to use this plan" replied Lelouch calmly as he pulled a activation button shaped as a chess king and pressed the device that would be the doom of the Black Knights forces with a very evil grin on his face, for everything was going according to his plan.

(Ikaruga Bridge)

"**Energy chain reaction, right below us"** cried Minase shocked as she realized their fate

" **WHAT? Impossible …. He timed this to?" **shouted Ohgi panicking 'even with all of us working together **this is the result**' thought the deputy commander to himself before flaming rocks rained at the Ikaruga sinking the flying ship

(In the sky)

"All forces! Deploy radiant shields!" ordered Tohdoh through the speakers of the Zangetsu in hopes of saving at least some of his men but to no avail as the burning Sakuradite has already gotten to them. He himself was almost caught in the blast, luckily he was fast enough in deploying his shields before any serious damage was inflicted upon the cockpit saving him from any danger

(Damocles)

"It.. it can't be" said Deithard in disbelief

"He used the Sakuradite in the mines" summarized Kanon taken aback by the brilliant yet inhumane move their opponent made 'but the radius of the blast will also include..'

"Yes he has" said Schneizel snapping Kanon out of his thoughts "sacrificing his own ground forces as well"

(In the sky)

"I was carless" cried Xingke despairing over his mistake "that's Lelouch's basic tactic, but how can he sacrifice his own ground forces" continued Xingke still stunned by the cruel act

'Ohgi, Minami, Rakshata. Everyone you're all fools' mused Kallen to herself as she watched the blazing balls of burning Sakuradite hit again at the Ikaruga. 'But still' decided Kallen as she piloted her Knightmare towards the sinking Ikaruga in hopes that she isn't too late.

(Avalon)

"This has drastically depleted the enemy's strength" said C.C as she headed to her Knightmare

"Which leaves Damocles wide open" announced Lelouch

"Your majesty, the Guren has abandoned its post and is heading straight towards the Ikaruga" informed one of the workers in the bridge "do we send a special squad to retrieve it sir?" questioned the man his lord

'Feeling sentimental towards the friend you abandoned Kallen?' thought Lelouch to himself "no let her do as she pleases" ordered the emperor

"AHAAA good job gentlemen" came a very cheerful voice from beside the emperor as the white haired man putt down his phone and faced the emperor "Your majesty it seems that we've finished installing the device to the Shinkirou and it is ready to go" informed the earl of pudding as happy as ever "we've also readied lady C.C'S Lancelot and she has boarded it and left to battle"

"Very good" complemented Lelouch very happy with this development as he stood up heading towards the hanger to implement his plan

"Your majesty, incoming" shouted Cecile panicking before the emperor made it out of the room "it's a F.L.I. "

'So, you've finally struck back now that the Black Knights are gone huh, Schniezel?' thought Lelouch preparing to counterattack "special equipment division 3" ordered Lelouch

The men already knowing their suicidal job replied back dutifully "**YES YOUR MAJESTY**"

"Avalon will continue to fall back. All forces charge at Damocles. Make them keep firing until they run out"

(Near the Fuji mines)

"**Ohgi, Ohgi**" shouted Kallen yet again

"Come on, this is no time to play dead" mocked Tamaki

Ohgi's eyes slowly opened as he kept on hearing his name from two a very familiar voices. He took a moment to straighten himself up as he looked at the barely functioning monitors to see outside what had happened to the Ikaruga.

There in front of the destroyed and barely functioning bridge stood alone Knightmare all too familiar protecting them with its shields he stood there dazed rubbing his eyes and going back for a good look to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; there in front of them stood the _Guren?_ And it seemed to be protecting them

"Kallen…what are you?" asked Ohgi in disbelief still trying to process the situation. "she protected the bridge" said Tamaki before Ohgi could complete his obvious question with a bit of disappointment .

(Flashback)

"**OHGI, GUYS!" **shouted Shinichiro Tamaki as he rushed towards the now burning Ikaruga 'oh god at the very least please let me protect the Bridge' prayed Tamaki.

He charged through hail of fire towards his target with his shields already activated as he kept praying that he would make it in time to protect his friends. Finally reaching to the ship he made to the bridge to see that it wasn't completely damaged yet. Now he only had to protect it from the blasts with his shield until they crash-landed

The question was could he do it with only his Knightmare? Taking note of a piece of the burning rocks from the right of the bridge he charged at with his sword, one slash was all it took to destroy it. Not yet done he detected three more coming from the back and all greater than the one he just destroyed.

He charged at the first and kept slashing with his sword as he used his machine gun to further weaken it until it finally burst to pieces then he fired his slash harkens toward the second one without ceasing his gunfire at it, using his slash harkens to propel himself faster to that meteor readying his sword for one more slash all the while his machine gun still firing, once he reached the meteor using the momentum from the pull he sliced through breaking it to tiny pieces as his machine gun ran out of bullets to fire. 'Only one more left' but the problem was that last swing put him a fair distance away from the last meteor and he ran out of bullets not to mention it was also out of his slash harkens range. Left with no choice he charged towards the last one hoping his Knightmare would make it before the meteor.

It looked like an eternity as he made to the destroyed Bridge, every second passing by like years as he watched the meteor near the bridge while he was still a very good distance away. Rerouting all the power reserves of his Knightmare to the float system he hoped to at least get close enough to use his slash harkens like he did with the last one. Finally making it within a good distance of the meteor he wasted no time firing his harkens while still flying towards the mass of burning rocks.

The moment the harkens finally connected and landed on the giant fireball it suddenly started burning deeper crimson and burst into many pieces. 'What the hell? I could do that all along?' wondered the useless redhead at what had just happened. But to his disappointment the real savior appeared to him through the smoke as Tamaki could see only the figure of a lone Knightmare but it was one he knew very well.

Wasting no time the Guren charged right through the ashes and smoke of the meteor and made its way to the Ikaruga "**what are **_**you**_** doing here? Kallen.**" the sudden sound of Tamaki stopped as he spat those word.

"We can discuss this after we save them. Now we should focus on getting the Ikaruga to land safely" said Kallen hoping that the idiot would make a wise decision once in his life

"**LIKE HELL !" **shouted the hot-blooded man as he charged towards her

'Well I tried' mused Kallen not so surprised at his action as she sent an energy disc at his float unit destroying it and a part of his left arm together, trying to finish up quickly without killing him she proceeded by giving him a high kick that knocked off his float system entirely sending him down towards the ground, but just to be extra safe she fired her slash harkens at his Knightmare targeting the area between the legs and the cockpit forcing him to eject the same direction of the Ikaruga.

With that taken care of she went back to destroying the meteors that rained upon the Ikaruga until it landed.

(Flashback end)

"After that I got out of the cockpit an made my way her to make sure you are all ok. Everyone's alive but they're unconscious so I woke you up first" explained Tamaki as he finished telling his friend what had occurred.

"Kallen, what is the meaning of this? are you..?" spoke Ohgi through the speakers that barely got the voice out, but before he could complete his sentence she cut him off with the firm answer to the question she already knew "No, however I will not stand by and watch as you die because of your idiocy"

"We don't need pity" cried Tamaki

"Friends don't pity each other" she said as she took off before he could utter another word.

(Avalon Hanger)

The doors of the elevator in the hanger opened and through them walked Lelouch towards his Knightmare.

Taking off his extra garments he entered the open cockpit hatch and was checking the system and reviewing the device when a very annoying voice rung through his ears.

"Hello there. You were going to leave without me, weren't you? I'm hurt" said the dark skinned idiot very dramatically "to think that after all what we've been through together you would abandon me like that, you're cold" continued the annoying kid with a smug smirk on his face as he kept on mocking the demon emperor.

"What do you want?" again ignoring his remarks Lelouch finally asked.

"I want to tag along"

"Then stop pestering me and go do as you please, you can take that Vincent it is fully functional. Hopefully I might be able to get rid of you through the battle" said Lelouch as he continued checking his Knightmare.

"No can do; the thing is" he stopped for a while "I don't know how to pilot a Knightmare"

"Then just stay her with the others" said Lelouch starting to get really annoyed

"Come on the cockpit of the Shinkirou is spacious enough to fit two people, I will crawl behind your seat you won't even notice my presence" said the boy pleading unlike usual

"**Fine**" agreed the young emperor " but if you disturb me in any way I will throw off mid-air"

"Understood" saluted the kid as he grabbed a backpack and went behind to his agreed seating place.

"What is that?" questioned Lelouch

"Cake" replied the kid looking at him very innocently

Sighing he choose not to argue any further as he closed the cockpit and dashed out of the hanger 'somehow I get the feeling this is going to be a very weird ride'

(Shinkirou cockpit)

" Royal guard division 2, Guren, Lancelot report to the Avalon" ordered Lelouch through the radio as a series of 'yes your majesty' was heard except for Kallen who merely followed his orders silently.

And before he could issue any further orders there was a sudden explosion. That could be felt even from inside the Avalon

The screen flashed showing Cecile with a disturbed look on her face "Your majesty, Twammi fleet completely obliterated"

"I see, mass all remaining forces around the Avalon and keep your distance from the Damocles, just out of its firing range."

(Damocles)

The screen flashed up showing an injured Xingke from the cockpit of the Shen-Hu "Schneizel are you trying to kill the hostages too?" asked Xingke furiously

"Now that the Black Knights have been beaten…."

But before he could continue his sentence the Chinese warrior cut him off "**We aren't beaten yet**"

Taken aback by his sudden answer and enthusiasm he thought to himself for a few minutes before answering "fine then I'll wait 10 minutes"

"10 minutes!" said Xingke shocked at the very short period of time he was given

"Aren't you talking to me now because you're already in position to counterattack" challenged Schneizel

"Very well then 10 minutes" agreed Xingke having no other option as he ended the communication.

"That's a hefty loan sir, considering that we need 10 minutes to prep for our next attack" stated Kanon

"It'll save me the trouble of dealing with them after the battle" clarified Schneizel

"Are you saying you don't need the Black Knights anymore" asked Diethard

"What purpose is there for a collective military force?"

(In the sky, the Avalon)

As the forces Lelouch ordered arrived, he could see another small group of Knightmares also following, unfortunately the belonged not to Lelouch's forces but the Black Knights.

But before he could give them the order to eliminate the threat a sudden explosion hit the Avalon

Switching on the monitors to check the situation he found a large group of Black knights attacking from the back with the Shen Hu in the lead.

"**Lelouch, your days of tyranny end now!**" shouted the sick warrior as he moved quickly to attack and finally sink the flying ship.

"Sneaking from behind Xingke?" exclaimed Lelouch at the cowardly act

"**I won't let the Avalon be shot down" **screamed Suzaku as he fired his VARIS rifle stopping Xingke before he could get the ship again

Dodging the various energy blasts directed at him as though it was mere child's play he fired his wrist mounted slash harkens at the Albion. Seeing the attack coming the knight of Zero took out his MVS swords to block it with tearing through the iron wire that wrapped around his sword as though it was butter.

"Xingke you'll fail" informed Suzaku as he charged at his opponent

"**Justice weighs on my side!**" boasted Xingke as he intercepted his slash with his own sword not once but twice, being the stubborn fighter he is Suzaku moved in for a third slash only to get block again and kicked a fair distance from his opponent.

"**KURURUGI!**" shouted Tohdoh as he interfered into their battle with his barely functioning Zangetsu attacking his former disciple with the intent of massacring Japan's traitor.

"You dare fight in your condition?" cried Suzaku the near death colonel as he blocked his giant sword with his MVS

"You turned your back on your country in order to climb in rank, so here is the ugly way it ends" scolded Tohdoh "what is it you fight for"

"The one thing that I want that I'll fight for is a future" confidently answered Suzaku his former sensei

"**Your future is worthless!**" shouted Tohdoh as he broke of their sword clash but before he could strike down and kill his greatest shame, his former disciple used the great difference in agility between their Knightmares to his advantage and quickly moved behind his former master's Knightmare and attacked below the cockpit with his sword causing it to quickly eject and land swiftly into the hands of Chiba's Knightmare that came to back up her leader. After confirming the safety of the colonel she began attacking her enemy with her wrist-mounted machine gun and rockets.

Dodging his opponent's attacks swiftly and expertly Suzaku made his way immediately to Xingke who was positioning himself behind the Avalon to strike again, the last attack dealt heavy damage to the ship wakening the barriers protecting the engine room, another attack meant that the Avalon would sink.

They would board the Damocles if the plan went well but until then the needed the Avalon with them for it had the UFN hostages as a bargaining tool, not to mention Lelouch was still inside there.

He must not let Xingke sink that ship no matter what, but it was easier said than done; he was already near done charging his canons to attack and Suzaku was a fair distance away from the ship. Even with his supreme agility he wouldn't make it that far in time.

He could now only watch in horror as the Chinese warrior fire the damned weapon and a ray of heat energy mad it's way to where the ship was attacked before; it's engine room again only to be blocked mere meters before it reached by a radiant shield from a grey metallic claw.

"Kallen" exclaimed Suzaku completely surprised "nice timing" said the knight happy at the last minute save

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY KOZUKI!**" shouted Xingke as he readied a second attack

"Not happening" calmly replied Kallen "I won't let you sink the Avalon" with that she charged at him with her radiant wave surger planning to turn him to a crisp.

Trying to fend her off he fired his one remaining wrist mounted harkens only to be blocked off by a wall of heat before it burst into flames. With that he had no choice left than to fire the canon at her again and at this close distance she would stand no chance at repelling it like she just did. 'I wished that I wouldn't have to kill you Kallen but you leave me no choice' with that he waited until she was mere feet away from his knightmare and fired the canon like he had planned .

Kallen was just a hair's breadth from destroying the Shen Hu and putting one of the Black Knights greatest warriors out of the game when the Shen Hu's chest suddenly opened and in less than a second loaded and fired straight at her. She was able to deflect the first one with her radiant shield but this was different; she was going to be hit point-blank, even the Guren's advanced radiant shield won't be able to fend this off. As the Shen Hu launched the dreaded heat beam at her she reflexively moved her Knightmare away from the attack, normally it shouldn't have been possible, but thanks' to the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N's incredible agility that surpasses even the Lancelot's, this time it was, saving her from any danger and giving her the one time opportunity to strike the Shen Hu's float system, forcing it to land. But she wasn't don once that was taken care of, she swiftly and professionally planted her MVS into its Baryon canons just deep enough to render them useless without killing Xingke. And tied him down with her slash harkens keeping him suspended in mid-air.

"Oh how the tables have turned. I win Xingke, Now give up" she threatened smugly happy for paying him back for what he had done back in the siege of the Chinese empress.

Laughing lightly he replied "not quite yet" sensing her confusion he explained further "that last shot wasn't directed mainly at you"

Grasping the meaning behind his words she turned around at the direction of his previous attack to see that it hit the Avalon engine room directly, putting down it shields and leaving its defenseless from intruders.

She let go of him instantly and dashed to the falling ship 'Lelouch!' she screamed inwardly worry killing her at the black haired prince.

"All soldiers, the Avalon's barriers are down, this is our chance; board the ship and rescue the representatives" she could hear Xingke give the order from his Shen Hu as he was carried by another Akatsuki now that his float system was knocked off

"**I WON'T LET YOU**" yelled Suzaku as he raced to the ship destroying any Knightmare that got in his way.

(Avalon Hanger)

"The Avalon is falling" said Lelouch from the cockpit of the Shinkiro distressed at the fact that his ship got shot down.

The monitor of his Knightmare flashed showing Cecile "Your majesty our primary float system is damaged. We are sinking"

"I understand, holding out this long was good enough, land the ship in the pacific you will now follow mission….." letting her take in his orders he continued "I am grateful for the resolve you've all shown" with that he ended the communication and took with the Shinkiro before the enemy could get in.

(In the sky)

"Dammit they got in" said Suzaku panicking 'Lelouch isn't out yet and if they get to him before he can board the Shinkiro it is all over. And they are all probably wearing visors so using geass won't be an option' thought Suzaku to himself ' at this rate we'll have to board the ship and take care of them ourselves'

As he was moving in to get into the Avalon a tiny diamond-like object followed by a bright purple ray shot out of the hanger and split into many separate smaller rays hitting in the revers direction destroying several Akatsukis.

Following the place where it was fired from he saw the black and gold Knightmare that he was waiting for finally leaving the ship and several Akatsuki ejection pods flying out of the it.

"Lelouch" both he and Kallen cried in relief

"Royal guard division 2, Guren, Albion Follow me" ordered the commander through the radio

"Yes your majesty"

'Thank god you're alive, Lelouch' thought Kallen as she followed her orders.

(Damocles)

"Should we fire another F.L.I.E.J.A now?" asked Schneizel to no one in particular

"We _still_ have our Blaze Luminous, and should wait for criticality" stated Kanon simply

"Good point. But it's an excellent opportunity to eliminate the Black Knights" stated Schniezel "no I suppose we shouldn't it's too ambitious" continued the blonde prince as he fidled with his hair

(In the sky)

After joining up with the forces he ordered and C.C who came along forcefully Lelouch headed immediately with all of them towards the Damocles 'this is the decisive moment, this entire battle was for this attack. I've got to make this count. I have no contingency plans, but luckily we won't need any. Because Suzaku and I, when we work together' mused the Demon Emperor

'Nothing is impossible for us to achieve when we work together, me and Lelouch will make this plan work' thought the Japanese knight

They were almost there. They could even see the F.L.I.E.J.A launching device at the base of the Damocles through the Blaze, the mechanism that resembled a canon and was realigning its position to face directly towards them right now.

With the machine in position now three hexagonal pieces of the Blaze that stood in its way disappeared leaving nothing between them and the device. It stood still for a good three seconds, and then **It **came through the humongous barrel of the canon, the weaponry that killed whoever was unlucky enough to see it up this close.

It was then that all those who still had their will aside from the witch felt paralyzing fear; the fear of annihilation, the fate that awaited those who had faced this warhead, certain death, all of them felt this fear, all but two who were working on making a miracle of this situation; survival.

(Shinkiro's cockpit)

The moment Lelouch's amethyst eyes locked onto the bullet like warhead headed there way he started inputting data to the device without wasting any time for he didn't have much of it 'according to Nina I have only 19 seconds to input the corresponding environmental data correctly and then 0.04 seconds for Suzaku to execute. No room for mistake' with that in mind he proceeded with inputting the data that would save their lives, his fingers waltzing on the keyboard at tremendous speed.

He heard shaking and teeth hitting against each other from behind him as he was working "would you please stop your noise, I am trying to save us here" said Lelouch to the boy all the while still working.

"Why don't we just get out of its blast area, huh? It shouldn't be too late, right" asked the boy very still shaking

"Actually, _it is _too late" simply replied the demon emperor

"If that's the case then why don't you try doing something" screamed the boy in full scale panic mode now, and still making his disturbing noises.

"Well I am trying to do something to save us now if not for _someone_ who keeps disturbing" retorted Lelouch still inputting the data 'honestly this boy will be the reason we fail, I just know it' thought Lelouch angrily

Having no other option but to obey the little brat crawled back in his position and prayed that whatever the hell his companion was doing would actually save them. He didn't pay much attention to the details of the mission, but what he knew was that Lelouch had 19 seconds to do something that would cancel the F.L.I.E.J.A out, 19 seconds of which 11 had already passed, which meant there was only 8 left, to their victory or death, only 8 seconds left.

Never before had 8 seconds been so long in his life, the long wait poisoning his brain, it was getting on his nerves, whether they were to die or win he didn't care anymore he just wanted to know already.

He could see the deadly weapon from the screen in front of his friend as it started glowing ominous pink slowly expanding enveloping everything around in the deadly ray. 'Zero, time's up Lelouch. Our fates are in your hands, so what'll it be?'

Just as those thoughts ran through his mind Lelouch pressed the final button finalizing the data

(In the sky)

"**SUZAKU!**" came Lelouch's voice over the speakers ordering his knight to do his job as a spear like device appeared on the side of the Shinkiro still connected to the Knightmare transmitting data to it.

"**Yes, your majesty**" cried the Japanese knight dutifully as he grabbed the spear from the Shinkiro and readied to throw it at growing mass of energy, 'our lives are ridding on this' thought Suzaku instantly as he pushed himself to the limit, his Geass command to live activating to give him a boost.

Kallen sat quiet in her Knightmare following Lelouch through his suicidal plan ;trust in him Kallen, trust Lelouch, he will get us through this' thought the halfblooded Japanese as she cringed in fear.

Finally ready the knight of Zero threw the spear-like device that would save their lives at the expanding F.L.I.E.J.A in an instant. Once it made contact the impact force of the explosion peeled away the surface of iron as if it was peeling glue, but it was irrelevant for all the crucial parts were still functional.

They watched in anticipation as the once expanding pink energy started shrinking slowly and suddenly disappeared into nothing.

Kallen couldn't believe her eyes, she thought they were dead for sure but then the threatening light, _disappeared?_ 'I knew it, I knew Lelouch had something up his sleev that would turn the tide of this battle around' thought the redhead as tears started forming from happiness.

Time seemed to freeze for an instance as they took in the fact that they survived through death, before they regained their composure.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity handed to him at the risk of their lives, their leader advanced first ahead with his knightmare and through the opening in the blaze that was about to close and used his shields to hold it open for a while, just enough for his forces to get by.

"**Fly in**" ordered the emperor his soldiers who had already done so before he even gave the order.

As the last Knightmare made it through, he deactivated his shield and made through inside the flying fortress.

(Damocles)

"They've gotten through the Blaze" panicked Kanon Maldini

"They have indeed" confirmed Schneizel calmly "I didn't expect them to have made a to like that"

**TBC**

**Well people end of chap 7, I appologise for the delay but I had actually given up on continuing this story, but then re-watching the series changed my mind and to make up for that chap 7 is longer than any previous chapter.**

**Also sorry if the writing style isn't very good; this is really the first time I write a battle and I have been out of practice for the past half year**

**Well ubtill we meet again**

**R&amp;R**

**Yours sincerely**

**Lordmd2000 **


End file.
